Mammals? (Insane)
Mammals? is the eighth Crazed Cat Stage. It appears on the 24th of every month. Battleground At the start of the battle, 6 Mooths spawn, and 1 Otta-smack-u. After ~53.33 seconds, 1 Snache and 3 Crazed Lizard Cats will appear with a boss shockwave. The enemy base will spawn small enemies at a fast rate, and pairs of Otta-smack-us at a slow rate. Overall, this is the combination of the Crazed Gross Cat Stage and the Crazed Bird Cat Stage. Strategies It is recommended for the player to use Cat Units that have enough health to land some hits on the Crazed Lizard Cats before being knocked out, Jamiera Cat for example, and Cat Units that can outrange the Crazed Lizards. Strategy 1 (ft. Greater Demon Cat) Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Macho Leg Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, True Valkyrie Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Greater Demon Cat Firstly, spawn tanky cats and long-ranged cats as you save money for Bahamut Cat. When the Crazed Lizard Cats appear, spawn all units except Greater Demon Cat and try not to run out of money, or the Otta-smack-us will break through your defences. When the Ottas and smaller enemies die, spawn Greater Demon Cat to damage the Crazed Lizard Cats. Strategy 2 Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Wall Cat, Paris Cat, (King Dragon Cat), (Butterfly Cat), Crazed Giraffe Cat, Crazed Whale Cat Power-ups: Sniper the Cat At the start, save your money, and once the Mooths reach your base, spam Wall Cats and Crazed Whale Cats and send Butterfly Cat (or Paris Cat) to kill the Mooths. Level up the Worker Cat. Shortly before the Otta-smack-us reach your base, spam all your meatshields, Paris Cat, and (optional) one King Dragon Cat. When they are killed, spam ONLY Crazed Whale Cats (they can take a lot of damage from the Crazed Lizards) and Crazed Giraffe Cats (to make sure to take down the peons before the Crazed Whale Cats attack). If you have Crazed Titan Cat, bring him instead. When the Otta-smack-us respawn, stop the spam of Crazed Giraffes and Crazed Whales, and instead spam only Crazed Wall Cats to stop the progress of the Crazed Lizards. Wait for the Otta-smack-us to get to the edge of the Crazed Lizard's range and then do the same technique over and over. Eventually, you should win. Strategy 3 (ft. Hacker Cat) Lineup: 2 cheap meatshields, Butterfly Cat, Paris Cat, Hacker Cat and Jamiera Cat. Dragon Cat is optional, but may be a hassle due to his cost. Firstly, when the Mooths appear, simply spawn Butterfly Cat and some meatshields to prevent them from damaging the base. When the Mooths die, they should be able to provide you with enough money to upgrade the Worker Cat all the way and still have some money left over. The rest of the stage is simple: never stop spawning the meatshields so you can stop the three Crazed Lizards and the Otta-smack-us. Spawn Hacker Cat only when you have enough money and enough space to work with; otherwise he will be a waste of money. Jamiera Cat is useful because he can attack the three Lizards directly for about three hits before dying. The best way to counter the Otta-smack-us is to spam Paris Cats as soon as they are spawned, which will build up a stack of Paris Cats that will beat the Otta-smack-us in a quick fashion. Use the money gained from the Otta-smack-us to spawn a Jamiera, and do not spawn any more Paris Cats, for they will die from the long range of the Lizards. Repeat this cycle, and remember to never stop spawning meatshields. Ms. Sign will appear after a while, but by that time, you should be about 80% done with the Crazed Lizards. Strategy 4 (ft. Cats in the Cradle) : Strategy by The Cattle Bats. Using Baby Cat's True Form, Cats in the Cradle, is your key to victory. Their high stamina, high attack power, wave attacks and fast cooldown make this level easy. Lineup: 2 meatshields, (Crazed) Whale Cat, (Crazed) Giraffe Cat, King Dragon Cat, Butterfly Cat, Cats in the Cradle (tested at lv35) Send out Butterfly Cat with some other cats to kill the Mooths. Have at least 10,000 money then summon the Cats in the Cradle to finish off the rest of the Mooths and spam cats. Try to be near to the enemy base as soon as possible as the Crazed Lizards come out. Kill everyone and knockback the Crazed Lizards to their base. Destroy the base! Strategy 5 Lineup: Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, a tanky unit that can attack the Crazed Lizards (e.g., Ramen Cat), (King) Dragon Cat, some ranged area attackers (e.g., Cameraman Cat, Polevaulter Cat, Angry Delinquent Cat), a unit that outranges the Crazed Lizards (e.g., Hacker Cat, Valkyrie Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat Items: Sniper the Cat (optional), Rich Cat (optional but helps massively). When the battle starts, lure the Mooths close to your base and stall them with Crazed Walls while saving up for Bahamut. Don't lure them too close or your base will be attacked by the Otta-smack-us, which may result in a loss. After Bahamut scores a hit (if he doesn't kill the Ottas; send some attackers/Ramens to kill them), proceed to send out a few attackers to kill off the Mooths to gain money and upgrade the Worker Cat to MAX. Proceed to send out Hacker Cat and continue to send them out if you can. Stall the Lizards using only Crazed Wall Cats and Ramen Cats. When the two Ottas arrive, continue to stall, lure them a bit closer, and start spamming meatshields and Ramens. Then send out Valkyrie and some area attackers to deal with the Ottas. You must not let your wallet drop below 7000 unless its an emergency. After you kill the Ottas, continue to repeat the process mentioned above. Strategy 6 (Hacker/Sniper stack) Lineup: At least 3 meatshields, Paris Cat, Hacker Cat and Sniper the Recruit. Recommended items: Cat CPU, Rich Cat Note: This strategy is time consuming. Firstly, spam meatshields and use Paris Cats to finish off the Mooths. ALWAYS SPAM MEATSHIELDS. Cycle through as many Hacker Cats as you can and a good army of Sniper the Recruits. Only spawn 1-3 Paris Cats when you see the Ottas spawn, since it is hard to gain money after the beginning. In the end, the Sniper army will knockback the Lizards behind their base, allowing your Hacker Cats to destroy the base. Strategy 7 Lineup: 2 meatshields, Macho Leg Cat, Paris Cat, Castaway Cat, and the overall strongest* Uber Rare Cat you have which outranges the Crazed Lizards. *when it comes to health and attack power. At the beginning of the stage, stall the Mooths with a few cheap cats and use Paris Cat or Macho Leg Cat to dispose of them. A high-level Paris and Macho Leg are recommended to make quick work of the Otta-smack-us that come out. Always spam your cheap cats and use some Paris/Macho Leg Cats to dispose of the Ottas. Don't overdo it with them or you'll drain your wallet. The Crazed Lizard Cats have incredible range so you shouldn't continually spam Paris or Macho Leg. Every now and then, when your long-ranged Uber is recharged, send it out, but only if there are no Ottas in sight. Your Uber will probably die many times in this method but it will work. Strategy 8 (cheese) Lineup: Mohawk Cat (20+14), Crazed Wall Cat (12), Eraser Cat (20+10), Ramen Cat (40), Crazed Macho Cat (20), NEK-0 Sky Fortress (29), Orbital Platform Armageddon (26), Seafarer Cat (39+1), Hacker Cat (18+1), Fishman Cat (31) Start by sending out one Fishman Cat to clear the Mooths. Use the money they drop to upgrade the Worker Cat, then send out your expensive cats and start sending out your meatshields. For every two Ramen Cats sent out, one Fishman Cat can be spawned. Keep spamming all the units and check for the Seafarer and Fishman Cats every once in a while. The Crazed Lizards should spawn when the enemy base is at ~200,000 health. If your Cat Cannon isn't ready by then, spam your units until you can fire it. Otherwise, fire it as soon as the Lizard come out. It'll knock them back behind the base, while the Fishman Cats will speed towards the base. The Fishman Cats will die but they will make it so other cats can hit the base. Keep spamming your cats until the base is destroyed. Strategy 9 (for people with a lot of time on their hands) This strategy is quite accessible, seeing as it contains no Uber Rares. Lineup: Mohawk Cat (20+10), Eraser cat (20+19), Ramen Cat (30+2), Cameraman Cat (30+1), Paris Cat (30+2), Wrestling Cat (30), Jamiera Cat (20+16), Sadako Cat (30) Items: Rich Cat (optional), Speed Up (if you're impatient) Immediately start by summoning a Sadako Cat to tank the Mooths, and spawn some Paris Cats to kill them. This is very important. Otta-smack-us spawn quite frequently, so you need to do damage fast. When the Crazed Lizards spawn, you should spawn Wrestling Cat and Jamiera Cat and hopefully sync the Lizards' attacks. Then, when the Ottas spawn, your tanky units will be obliterated, so you must lure the Ottas out of the bosses' range and summon 3 to 4 Paris Cats and Cameraman Cats. Then, when the Ottas are dead, you can use the money you got from them to summon your tanky cats. Rinse and repeat those steps and you should win. If you've done the strategy well, the Lizards should all die at around the same time Ms. Sign comes out. Strategy 10 (cheese for early- to late-game players) This strategy is very similar to a cheese strategy for Draconian (Deadly). The higher your units' levels are, the better. Lineup: Cool Japan, Awakened Bahamut Cat (lvl 23+), Warlock and Pierre (lvl 28+), Lion Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat, Paris Cat and another spammable unit with high DPS. Items: Rich Cat (NEEDED) Don't do anything at the beginning of the stage, and wait for the Mooths to approach. When the Mooths are at the Cat Base, send in Awakened Bahamut Cat. Bahamut should kill the Mooths, filling your wallet. Then send in Warlock and Pierre. Wait a second and then send in the rest of your attackers. When the Crazed Lizard Cats are out, fire the Cat Cannon to send them behind the base. Warlock and Pierre should then destroy the base in one hit, cheesing the stage. This strategy may take multiple attempts, along with a lot of patience. Alternately, use the money from the Mooths to get A. Bahamut and other fast-moving heavy hitters to take down the base BEFORE THE LIZARDS EVEN SPAWN. Strategy 11 (Uberless) (finish stage within 15 minutes) This strategy requires a few high level units. Suits mid-game players who happened to be stuck in this stage. Lineup: Two Research UP CatCombos (Biohazard/Bony Bone), Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat (min. 20+15), Ramen Cat (level 40+), Jamiera Cat (20+15 or so), Paris Cat/Cyborg Cat (Somewhere around lvl.35, 35+7 is what the author has), Butterfly Cat, and Awakened Bahamut Cat if you have him. Items: Rich Cat (optional) When you start the stage, save up some money and deploy some Erasers and Butterfly Cats. When one of the Mooths is killed, your wallet should be full. Use the money to level up your Worker Cat to level 5, and wait for the rest to be killed. When they are killed one by one, max out your Worker Cat and the bosses should come out by the time. Now spawn Ramen Cat and Jamiera Cat. The key is to have Ramen and Jamiera tank damage from the Crazed Lizards and dish out some good damage to them at the same time. When the base spawns Otta-smack-us, stop spamming the two cats and start spamming Parises/Cyborgs along with Erasers, as the Ottas have high DPS and can kill the tanks (Ramen & Jamiera) in around 7-10 hits or so. Repeat and you should win. Strategy 12 ( ft. tank attackers and no A.Bahamut) This strategy need somewhat high hp attackers to play (because BOSS has low att power, only 1300 dmg and stack of Otta are dangerous) and patience Lineup: '''Two Research UP Catcombos (Biohazard and Bony Bone), Starting Money UP (Green Thumb), Eraser (20+15), Crazed Tank (11) (bring Ramen cat if you want to replace dual tank and finish the stage sooner), Jamiera Cat (20+10), Holy Valkyrie (30), Gigavolta (35) (Voli tf) (bring another strong attacker if your luck blamed you) (if you bring Ramen Cat you can use the last slot for Ururun Cat that more than lv 23) (in the nutshell, your attacker should strong enough to tank about 15-20 hit from BOSS) '''Items: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat, Speed Up(all are optional) (absolutely no CPU) When you start the stage, save up some money and stall Mooth by Eraser. When your attacker is ready, bring any attacker you have to fight with BOSS and Otta-smash-u. Spam your meatshield to protect attackers from stack of Otta-smack-u. Use Jamiera (or Ururun) to knockback BOSS and Valkyrie to freeze. Your attacker should strong enough to kill those Otta in seconds. Repeat this cycle and you should get Crazed Lizard. This may take awhile but get very high chance to win (I have explained) Strategy 13 (Cheese) Lineup: Wall Cat, Macho Cat, Crazed Wall (20), Crazed Cat, Ramen (needs to be a bit B O O S T E D), Fishman, Paris (30+)/Jizo (25) Long range ubers (E.g. Nekolugas, Cosmo) Hacker(18+1) Items: Sniper. Other items can be put on, but most are unnecessary. When you start use Fishman/Paris/Jizo to kill the mooths and this should completly max your worker if you do it right, spawn your ubers and hacker and a few meatshield while heading to the base as fast as possible, when you reach the base, Crazed lizard should spawn around then. After that use your Fishman and long range ubers to knock them back. when the otters spawn YOU MUST DEFEND AND NOT LET THEM TOUCH YOUR UBERS, IF NOT YOU WILL LIKELY LOSE. Your long range ubers should be hitting the base and Crazed fishes should be behind it. Keep feeding until you kill the base, Fishman/Ramen can also help finish the base as it only has 400,000 HP Strategy 14 (High Health, High Damage or High Range Cats) Lineup: '''Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Fishman Cat, Island Cat, Jamiera, Cyborg, King Dragon Cat, Hacker Cat. Optional: Lufalan Pasalan, but needs to be a little bit boosted so it doesn't die quickly, Super Galaxy Cosmo, as it has really high range. Kill the Mooths with Fishman, and level up the worker cat to max, trying not to waste as much money as possible. You should be able to get max money as well, a full 16500 cents, or whatever level your wallet is, as long as it is at least 13000 cents. Spam meatshields to protect fishman, and spawn 1 or 2 cyborgs and fishmen to beat the otters. By this time the Crazed Lizards should be attacking you. You can spawn in your long range uber now, or you can spawn Hacker, Fishman, Island, or Jamiera, or spawn all of them. Keep doing this and you should be able to beat the level. However, you should make sure to keep your money at around 4000-8000, and even if it is at 2000, just try to be more conservative with your spamming. Don't spawn cats if you can't keep your money consistent. The Hacker Cats should be able to cheese the base and defeat the otters, with some help from fishman. Fishman and Jameira should also be able to defeat the base. Cats I used and their levels: Crazed Macho 10 (doesn't matter whether you use crazed cat or crazed macho, even if CC is at lvl 1 you can use it) Eraser 20+21 (It is imperative you use Eraser at a high level so that it can hold its own against the otters and Crazed Lizards.) Crazed Wall 20 (Same as Eraser) Fishman 37 (Make sure to boost fishman so that it has high health and doesn't get knockbacked easily when fighting the CLs, and can get at least 1 or 2 hits off.) Cyborg 40+2 (Used to defeat the otters. You could probably use Paris at lvl 30, but it is much faster and more reliable with a high level cyborg.) Island 20+24 (Used to attack both the CLs and the otters. Island Cats have high health but can also be knocked back easily if it is not a high level.) King Dragon Cat 20+13 (These guys can get hits off on the otters and the lizards. They are basically just backup to your Cyborg Cats, plus they have high health as well.) Jamiera 20+13 (Jamiera is only knocked back once, so it is able to get a lot of hits off on otters, CLs, or the enemy base, plus it can knock back the CLs behind their base.) Hacker 18 (Hacker Cat is an especially crucial cat, as it can destroy the base and knock back the lizards behind it, while also killing the otters.) Lufalan Pasalan 34 (Can do enough damage to knock back the lizards or kill the otters, and at this level can probably hit 4 or 5 enemies.) For some of these cats, it doesn't matter what level they are at, so you could have a lower level or higher level cat than me. Strategy 15 (cheese) '''Lineup: Crazed Wall Cat (20), Eraser Cat (20+17), Ramen Cat (40+5) Awakened Bahamut Cat (30) Note: This strategy requires accurate timing, so it must be tried several times to work. I had other cats in my deck, but they weren't used as much except the ones above. First, tank the Mooths with Crazed Wall, Eraser, and Ramen. When you have enough money, spawn Awakened Bahamut immediately. If timed right, he will kill the Otta-Smack-U, and rush towards the base before the Crazed Lizards spawn. Bahamut will deal insane damage to the base. Bahamut can't destroy the base fast enough so a lizard will spawn and knock him back. However, Bahamut will either get knocked back and destroy the base, or knock back the lizard and then destroy the base. Strategy 16 (Normal and rather time consuming) Lineup: 4 meatshields (I used C. Macho Cat , Mohawk Cat , C. Wall Cat, Eraser Cat) Paris Cat, Bahamut Cat (for emergency) and very tanky units (I used Jamiera and C. Mythical Titan cat) Ubers are completely optional. Note: This strategy can take up to 20 min or more. Kill the Mooths at the beginning with Paris Cat or Bahamut. When the lizard cats come out, use your tanky units to deal damage to them. Use Paris to kill the Otta-Smack-Us', In the case of an emergency, use Bahamut. If you want to use ubers, I suggest Diabolic Gao and other tanky/anti-white ubers. = Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01024-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages